After Concert
by le3chan
Summary: Minhyun dan keluarganya makan malam bersama dengan Jonghyun setelah konser Wanna One hari kedua. Kim Jonghyun, Hwang Minhyun, 2hyun/hwangbugi/nyeonbug


After Concert

Jonghyun melirik ponselnya. Gelap. Tidak ada tanda notifikasi masuk. Di depannya, Soyeon _noona_ hanya bisa menghela napas. Gemas dengan kelakuan Jonghyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam? Tidak sebentar-sebenyar mengecek jam atau ponsel, Jonghyun-ah? Minhyun pasti datang. Bersabarlah." Jonghyun cemberut. "Jangan cemberut. Aku bukan kekasihmu, aku tidak akan jatuh pada muka memelasmu."

"Soyeon _noona_ jahat,"rengek Jonghyun. "Awas saja, kuadukan pada Dongho nanti."

"Adukan saja, aku tidak takut."

Jonghyun makin cemberut. Soyeon _noona_ nya menyebalkan.

Tangan Jonghyun sudah akan meraih ponselnya, tapi lirikan tajam Soyeon _noona_ menghentikannya. Sebagai gantinya, tangannya bermain-main dengan ujung lengan jaketnya. Ia gugup. Makan malamnya dengan Minhyun kali ini berbeda. Kali ini, akan ada keluarga Minhyun bersama mereka.

(Jonghyun sendiri mengajak Soyeon _noona_ bersamanya, sebagai _moral support_.)

Mengenal Minhyun hampir sepuluh tahun memang membuatnya mengenal baik keluarga Minhyun, tapi Jonghyun takkan segugup ini jika statusnya hanyalah sahabat Minhyun. Makan malam kali ini adalah makan malam pertamanya dengan keluarga Minhyun setelah Minhyun mengungkapkan hubungan mereka. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, Minhyun dengan seenaknya sendiri mengatakan pada keluarganya jika ia dan Jonghyun adalah sepasang kekasih, tanpa memberi tahu Jonghyun terlebih dahulu. Aron _hyung_ yang saat itu sedang berada di Busan—mengunjungi Sujin _noona_ —yang memberitahunya. Beruntung bagi mereka, orang tua Minhyun menerima hubungan mereka. Jonghyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perjalanan cinta mereka jika orang tua Minhyun tidak merestui.

Mengingatnya membuat Jonghyun menghela napas panjang. Ia juga harus segera memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Minhyun pada kedua orang tuanya dan kakak pertamanya.

" _Noona_ ," Soyeon menggumam, "aku takut. Orang tua Minhyun memang merestui kami, tapi bagaimana jika orang tua Minhyun meminta bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ibu? Kami belum memberitahukan hubungan kami, _Noona_. Aku takut dengan reaksi Ayah dan Ibu, dan kau tahu sendiri bagaimana galaknya..."

Tangan Jonghyun diremas sayang oleh Soyeon _noona_.

"Hush, jangan pikirkan masalah itu dulu sekarang. Bicarakan dulu baik-baik dengan Minhyun. Jika memang sudah saatnya kau dan Minhyun ingin memberi tahu Ayah dan Ibu, jangan lupa hubungi aku dulu, akan kubantu sebisa mungkin. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, Jonghyun-ah. Kau tahu, kan, kau anak kesayangan kami semua, segalak-galaknya Ayah atau _Unnie_ , mereka pasti tidak akan tega membuatmu menangis."

Jonghyun diam.

"Hey, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Percaya pada _noona_ mu ini, oke? Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja," senyum Soyeon _noona_ menginfeksinya. "Ngomong-ngomong ponselmu berbunyi, tuh. Sepertinya dari Minhyun."

Jonghyun buru-buru meraih ponselnya. Memang benar dari Minhyun. Senyum Jonghyun bertambah lebar.

"Halo, Minhyunnie."

"Halo, Jju-ya. Kau di mana?" Minhyun bertanya dari seberang _line_.

"Aku sudah di dalam, Minhyunnie, bersama Soyeon _noona_. Kau sudah sampai?"

"Heum, aku sudah sampai. Tunggu kami, oke?"

Jonghyun meletakkan ponselnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, mencari sosok Minhyun dan keluarganya. Kemudian, matanya bertemu pandang dengan ayah Minhyun. Sebuah senyum tercipta di bibirnya.

Jonghyun membungkuk memberi hormat pada keluarga Minhyun. Papa Hwang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sebelum mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Jonghyun, Mama Hwang memilih untuk memeluknya, sedangkan Sujin _noona_ mencubit pipinya sebagai salam sebelum duduk dan mengobrol—bergosip, lebih tepatnya—dengan Soyeon _noona_. Minhyun hanya bisa cemberut.

"Tidak perlu cemberut seperti itu, Minhyun-ah, kami tidak akan memonopoli kekasihmu. Lagipula, kau tidak cocok cemberut seperti itu, malu dengan perutmu yang kotak-kotak itu," goda Papa Hwang yang membuat Minhyun makin cemberut. Jonghyun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengelus lengan Minhyun, menenangkannya.

"Ah, Jonghyun-ah, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah melihat bagaimana Minhyun menggila di panggung tadi?" Sujin _noona_ bertanya.

Jonghyun mengangguk. "Aku sudah melihat _preview_ nya tadi, _Noona_."

"Lalu, bagaimana? Kau suka?" Sujin _noona_ menaikturunkan alisnya.

" _Noona_! Tidak perlu dijawab, Jju-ya. Kau tahu bagaimana usilnya Sujin _noona_."

"Tapi, aku juga penasaran, Jonghyun-ah. Kau suka?" Mama Hwang bertanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Kalau saja Minhyun juga punya _pecs_ , aku akan sangat suka. Sayang, Minhyun hanya punya _abs_ , tidak punya _pecs_ ," tawa Sujin _noona_ yang paling keras terdengar. Minhyun cemberut lagi.

Tawa Sujin _noona_ mereda saat pesanan mereka datang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar Nuble akan comeback," Jonghyun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Papa Hwang, "kapan tepatnya?"

"Iya, kapan, Jju-ya? Dari kemarin kau tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku. Yang lain pun seperti itu."

Jonghyun tersenyum. "Kami memang masih merahasiakannya, kok."

"Jahat sekali kalian padaku."

"Menjahatimu itu menyenangkan, Minhyun-ah," Jonghyun tersenyum melihat Sujin _noona_ yang terus menggoda Minhyun.

"Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa, Jonghyunnie? Kau tidak _overwork_ , kan? Kalian sedang mengerjakan album baru, tapi kau tetap saja punya banyak jadwal, seminggu di Swiss, kemudian konser di Taiwan, kami—Minhyun, terutama—tidak ingin melihatmu jatuh sakit lagi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ma. Ada seseorang yang terus mengingatkanku untuk cukup istirahat, padahal dirinya sendiri terlalu banyak bekerja," Jonghyun melirik Minhyun yang hanya bisa meringis.

"Dengarkan kata Jonghyun, Minhyun-ah. Kau juga harus cukup istiharat. Tidak baik bekerja terlalu keras tanpa diimbangi dengan istiharat yang cukup. Jika akhirnya kau jatuh sakit, kau pasti hanya akan merengek seperti bayi."

Minhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Soyeonnie, kalau kau libur, mainlah ke Busan. Nanti kukenalkan pada seseorang. Dia anak temanku, sepertinya akan cocok dengan Soyeonnie."

Minhyun mendengus.

"Soyeon _noona_ sekarang sudah punya kekasih, Ma. Soyeon _noona_ dan Dongho sedang berkencan."

Mama Hwang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. "Benarkah, Soyeonnie?" Soyeon _noona_ mengiyakan dengan muka memerah.

"Wah, kalian ini benar-benar keluarga, ya. Aron dengan Sujin, lalu Dongho dengan Soyeon, dan kau dengan Jonghyun. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kekasih Minki?"

"Park Haejin, Pa."

"Park Haejin?" Mama Hwang memekik. "Aktor Park Haejin?" Minhyun mengiyakan. "Wah, Mama mau telepon Minki, mau minta tanda tangan."

Mama Hwang meraih ponselnya, berniat menelepon Minki, tapi keburu dicegah oleh Papa Hwang.

"Ini sudah malam, Ma, besok saja, ya."

Mama Hwang meletakkan ponselnya, menuruti permintaan Papa Hwang dan lanjut makan. Jonghyun tersenyum melihatnya. Jonghyun dapat membayangkan seperti apa Minhyun nantinya.

"Jonghyunnie dan Soyeonnie mau pulang bersama? Eh, tapi sepertinya tadi ada beberapa orang fans sedang makan juga."

"Tidak usah, Ma, nanti malah ada keributan lagi jika publik melihat aku dan Minhyun keluar bersama lagi. Aku sudah menghubungi Dongho tadi untuk menjemput kami. Lagipula kata Dongho, ia akan makan malam dengan beberapa orang temannya. Dan lagi, untuk apa punya calon kakak ipar jago menyetir dan punya mobil jika tidak dimanfaatkan? Hehehe..."

"Ya! Adik nakal!" Soyeon _noona_ mencoba meraih Jonghyun dari seberang meja. "Jangan katakan kau suka menjahili Dongho, ya!" Jonghyun memberi Soyeon _noona_ sebuah senyum lebar. Soyeon _noona_ menoleh pada Minhyun. "Minhyun-ah, tolong beritahu kekasihmu itu untuk berhenti menjahili kekasihku."

"Tapi, menjahili Dongho itu menyenangkan, _Noona_. Lanjutkan, Jju-ya," perkataan Minhyun disambut tawa.

Soyeon _noona_ hanya bisa melongo. Adiknya dan kekasihnya itu sama saja.

—

Minhyun menatap Jonghyun, mencoba meyakinkan Jonghyun untuk pulang bersamanya dan keluarganya. Jonghyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak percaya.

"Aku, kan, sudah mengatakan tadi, Minhyunnie, aku dan Soyeon _noona_ akan pulang bersama dengan Dongho. Kau pulanglah dengan keluargamu. Aku tidak ingin memancing keributan, Minhyunnie. Tidak lucu bukan, jika ada fotomu masuk ke rumah makan dengan keluargamu tapi waktu keluar ketambahan aku dan Soyeon _noona_? Sudahlah, aku dan Soyeon _noona_ tidak apa-apa menunggu sedikit lebih lama."

"Tapi, Jju-ya..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Minhyunnie. Kau lun juga perlu istiharat. Besok hari terakhir konser, bukan?" Minhyun mengangguk. "Pulihkan tenagamu untuk konser besok. Maaf, aku dan yang lainnya tidak bisa datang, Minhyunnie."

Minhyun mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Jonghyun.

"Aku malah bersyukur kau tidak bisa datang, Sayang. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap jika kau datang. Apalagi jika kau punya akses _backstage_ , aku takut aku akan lepas kendali melihat _nya_ berusaha mendekatimu."

Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Minhyun.

"Kau tahu, kan, hanya kau yang kucintai?" Minhyun mengangguk. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jonghyun yang masih berada di pipinya. "Seberapa besar usahanya, seberapa banyak barang yang diberikannya padaku, sesering apa dia mengancam untuk membuatmu tidak mempunyai jadwal, aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu."

Minhyun meraih Jonghyun, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Minhyun benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai kekasih seperti Kim Jonghyun.

"Ehem. Sudah belum bermesraannya? Kita harus pulang, Minhyun-ah," Minhyun melemparkan pandangan marah pada Sujin _noona_. Mau tidak mau, Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sujin _noona_ menyebalkan. Tidak bisakan kau tidak mengganggu momenku dengan kekasihku?" Minhyun menggerutu. Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan suara tawa Sujin _noona_.

"Sudahlah, Minhyunnie. Memang sudah saatnya pulang. Pulanglah. Dan beristirahatlah, oke?!"

Minhyun mengangguk. "Aku pulang dulu, Sayang. Jaga kesehatanmu juga, oke? Soyeon _noona_ , aku pulang dulu. Titip kekasihku, ya."

Soyeon _noona_ mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kami pulang dulu, Jonghyunnie, Soyeonnie. Jangan lupa main ke Busan saat libur, oke?"

Minhyun sekali lagi melemparkan pandangannya pada Jonghyun. Seakan tidak rela berpisah, walau hanya sebentar. Minhyun menghela napas. Setidaknya mereka masih satu kota, masih bisa bertemu saat senggang walau harus diam-diam. Kontraknya dengan Wanna One pun hanya tinggal enam bulan lagi. Kebebasannya sudah di ujung mata.

Mata Minhyun memincing melihat sebuah mobil yang familiar di matanya berhenti di depan rumah makan yang baru saja dikunjunginya. Mobil Dongho. Minhyun menyeringai. Sepertinya mengerjai Dongho sebentar tidak ada salahnya. Hehehe.

Minhyun menghampiri Dongho yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Tangannya merangkul pundak Dongho.

"Mau menjemput calon istri dan calon adik ipar, Dongho-ya?"

Dongho berjengit. Lalu menyikut perut Minhyun.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku seperti ini? Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Jonghyun."

Minhyun menyeringai.

"Kuadukan kau pada Jonghyun, Dongho-ya."

Dongho hanya mendengus. Sahabatnya itu memang menyebalkan, tapi sayangnya Dongho sayang pada mereka.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini, Minhyun-ah?"

"Sedang menunggu taksi. Kebetulan aku melihat mobilmu, jadi aku menyapamu dulu. Tidak ada salahnya menyapa calon kakak ipar, kan?"

Dongho menyikut perut Minhyun lagi. "Sialan kau, Hwang Minhyun."

Melihat candaan Minhyun dan Dongho membuat Papa Hwang tertawa. Dongho langsung memberi hormat begitu menyadarinya.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak baik malam-malam bercanda di jalan seperti ini. Bagaimana kabarmu, Dongho-ya?"

"Aku baik, Pa. Papa, Mama, dan Sujin _noona_ baik juga, kan?"

Papa Hwang mengangguk. Minhyun cemberut.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabarku, Dongho-ya?"

Dongho mendengus.

"Untuk apa menanyakan kabarmu? Tidak ada gunanya."

Papa Hwang tertawa lagi.

"Sudah, sudah. Kau masuklah, Dongho-ya. Kasihan teman-temanmu menunggumu. Kasian juga Soyeon dan Jonghyun."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Pa. Hati-hati di jalan. Kau juga, Minhyun-ah."

Minhyun mengangguk.

"Dongho-ya," panggil Papa Hwang. "Selamat atas hubunganmu dengan Soyeon. Semoga berjalan lancar, ya."

Muka Dongho memerah, "Terima kasih, Pa."

Minhyun menatap punggung Dongho yang menghilang di balik tembok bilik yang ia dan keluarganya tempati bersama Jonghyun dan Soyeon _noona_ tadi. Minhyun tersenyum. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi kontraknya akan berakhir dan ia takkan perlu diam-diam lagi pergi bersama Jonghyin atau member NU'EST lainnya. Untuk sekarang, Minhyun sudah cukup bahagia seperti ini.

Minhyun berharap, jika sudah saatnya ia dan Jonghyun memberi tahu keluarga Jonghyun tentang hubungan mereka, semuanya juga akan baik-baik saja. Semoga.

.

Hanya sebuah imajinasi liar yang tiba-tiba saja muncul setelah tersebarnya foto MH bertemu dengan DH di luar restoran tempat MH dan keluarganya makan.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca


End file.
